californiadreamingfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TheCoreyyDarnell/365
Hi. Well, today is a big day for me. I joined the Victorious Roleplaying Wiki exactly one year from today, and I've been a part of the community ever since. There has been a lot of rough patches, I'll admit, but, it's all worth it to see that I'm still here with no plans to leave an entire year later. I want to take the time to overview my time and relationships with you all, and reminisce through my time here with you. Okay, after stalking the wiki and learning how to operate things, I joined the wiki on July 5, 2012 and created the OC Tyler Blue, with the FC of Kendall Schmidt. He is still running today, only with a revamped personality and a new FC. I was very shy and awkward and didn't think anyone liked me or my OCs. Because I thought that way, I never really interacted with any of the other users beyond roleplaying. It was a horrible time, I'll admit, but things started to look up in early August. I figured that since I had been there for over a month and none of you really knew me, you reached out and started talking to me. I was thrilled, but quickly after I was on friendly terms with everyone, problems ensued. I felt that a sense of suspicion and distrust was established against me, and you all were trying to see how far I was willing to go. After intense confrontations on different wikis, I was fed up and left for the first time. About a week passed, and I came back, as I missed my OCs. I tried to stray away from everyone as much as possible. It didn't work, as at around this time, I began having problems using chat, and it led to everyone flocking to my message wall so that I wouldn't feel cut off from you guys. This still happens to this day. Well, things went smoothly for the next few months, with minimal arguing, but there were still times when it happened. But, things began to change for the worse in February of 2013. At this time, a misunderstanding occured, and it drove me to an all-time low. I hated the wiki, everyone on it, and everything it stood for. At this time, I decided to leave, for real. One day, I came on and deleted all of my current OCs and was in the process of writing a very mean and hurtful blog as my final vengeance. But, what attracted my attention was that the entire community had told me to stay. Everyone had apologized for their wrongdoings, and I genuinely believed you all. I restored my OCs, and I continued roleplaying there. But, I had discovered Lumblr, a wiki created by our dearly departed admin Mini. I was fascinated and joined the wiki. As I started roleplaying there, I began to lose interest in the Victorious Roleplaying Wiki, and was considering leaving again, until that fateful day. We were on chat, discussing how the wiki was slowly deteriorating. Grace, an admin there, had left, and three other admins (Reffy, Mango, & Marie) had been sparingly showing up, as though they were losing interest in the wiki as well. I wanted to make things work, and I made a forum called "Wiki Reconstruction", which was made to adress all the flaws in the wiki, and how we were going to fix them. Cxc had suggested to make a new wiki (the final product being the California Dreaming Wiki), and after some hesitancy, everyone agreed it was best to start anew. After two days of building it up, we were using the wiki and loving the progress it was making. Everything seemed to be going just fine after that, I was using California Dreaming and Lumblr equally, and all grudges and feuds had been buried with the Victorious Roleplaying Wiki. In April, that ended up falling through the cracks when my Internet started failing. I had left my adminships on both Lumblr and here and went into a state of depression while I was inactive. I returned to my posts in early June, and things have my perfect since then. The moral of the story to me is that no matter how difficult a situation seems to be, never give up. If you do, you'll never earn the fruits of your labor. I put in a long and hard year in this community, and I don't think I'm going anywhere anytime soon. Thank you all for that. Now, I want to address each of my closet friends personally. Catxcrazy Ah, Cxc. You and I have had the roughest relationship in my eyes. We battled constantly, I held the biggest grudges against you, and I hated everything about you. But, throughout it all, we've developed an amazing friendship that I cherish greatly. I love you, Cxc. <3 NinjaNia Nia. You and I never really spoke, but when we did, it wasn't under good circumstances. I always wanted to get to know you better, but I never had to opportunity to. With the creation of CDW, that has changed. We'vse spent a lot of time together, and made a bond that I never want to see break. I love you too, Nia. DancingIdiot Jessie. You and I never really spoke on the VRPW, but we never really had any major problems. Just like with Nia, that had changed when this wiki was created. We've spent a lot of nights chatting and PM-ing for hours. I love you and I really want us to let our relationship grow. HeyLookItzTanni Tanni. I never really had any problems with you. We've always had an excellent friendship and that stands to this day. I love you, Tanni, and I can't wait to see how our bond will grow as time goes on. SunriseHorseForever Grace. Tori. Lydia. You have so many names! xD But, just like Cxc, our relationship was a bit rocky on VRPW, but we've gotten past that and I love you a lot. Our relationship hasn't really had time to grow, as you left and were gone for a few months, but I hope this'll change soon. Ms. reference Reffy. <3 You've been a good friend since day one, but we've had a bit of tension, though. I don't really have much to say, since you left for 3 months, and before that, we were kinda drifting apart. We must build our relationship some more soon, though. MangoSteroline Mango. Out of everyone, I feel that I haven't really gotten to know you the least. That's not a good thing. :( But, I feel that you're really nice, but I never got to know you. We MUST talk, though. Comedypug4 Audrey. I never really got to build a relationship with you, but from our few conversations, I can tell that you're really nice and that we should really get to know each other better. Sunnysmile16 Sunny. I love you so much! I'm so so sorry that I forgot you when I typed up the original draft. But, we've built up an excellent relationship over the time, and I love you to death. Love youuu. <3 I'm pretty sure that's everyone. I'm extremely sorry if I left anyone out, but the people I mentioned are the most significant figures that I've come across so far. But, the gist is that I love you all, every single one of you, and that I can't wait to see where time will take our bond that we've built. Thank you all for making this e of the best years of my life. <3 Category:Blog posts